The invention relates to marine propulsion devices, and, more particularly, to stern drive units.
Typically, exhaust noise in marine propulsion devices is attenuated by discharging exhaust gases underwater. Also, cooling water is commonly added to the exhaust gases at or near the engine. This cooling water can adversely affect engine performance.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,130,541 Apr. 28, 1964
3,183,880 May 18, 1965
3,190,254 June 22, 1965
3,396,693 Aug. 13, 1968
3,908,368 Sept. 30, 1975
4,178,873 Dec. 18, 1979
4,687,450 Aug. 18, 1987
4,734,071 Mar. 29, 1988
4,764,136 Aug. 16, 1988
4,773,215 Sept. 27, 1988
Attention is also directed to U.S. Ser. No. 137,509, filed Dec. 23, 1987.